A common problem with wellhead production equipment is that many of the structures associated with a wellhead, such as a stuffing box and polished rod, are susceptible to leaking. As a result, the surrounding environment can be exposed to oil or other fluids which can have deleterious effects on local plants and wildlife. To solve this problem, devices are positioned around portions of the stuffing box and well head to contain the leaking material. However, prior containment devices suffer from one or more of the following problems: (1) tedious assembly of the device on the wellhead and tedious removal; (2) disassembly of the device to access stuffing box; (3) disassembly of the device to visually inspect the stuffing box; (4) lack of a proper liquid seal; and (5) difficulty maintaining the device in a fixed position on the well head. As a result of these problems, wellhead operators are more reluctant to utilize containment devices ultimately leading to an increase in pollution.
The present invention seeks to alleviate these problems by providing a containment apparatus that (1) is easily assembled on the wellhead, (2) provides a liquid tight seal around the stuffing box (3) provides easy access to the stuffing box, and (4) allows for visual inspection of the stuffing box while the apparatus is in place. Such an invention promotes environmentally conscious behavior without the detriment of significant increases in cost and time.